Zenitrix
The Zenith Matrix, or Zenitrix is a deviced used by Dustin Hogan. It is a repurposed form of the Potis Altiare, a device that was created by the ancient Galvan as a device capable of multiplying one's natural abilities several times over. Appearance It resembles the Potis Altiare but with a cupling at the bottom to attach to the arm of the user. It also has a faceplate that is far different than the faceplate on the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix. AI The Zenitrix AI, or Trixie, is a replica of Cortana, UNSC Artificial intelligence (SN: CTN 0452-9), and is a smart artificial intelligence construct. Trixie has a witty and playful personality and a small sense of cryptic humor laced with some sarcasm. She has neither arrogance nor false modesty about her immense capabilities, and her statements about her abilities have an objective perspective that human beings typically cannot achieve. She does get bored often and easily. In fact, it is said that seven seconds of inactivity for an AI is excruciating. Much like Cortana, Trixie seemed to share some of her creator's memories, thoughts, opinions, and even values. She was not only a facsimile of Dr. Halsey's mind, but also a replica of her physical form, albeit at a younger age. Transformations # Hellfire # Eyesore # Fossilossus # Lockjaw # K9 # Stomach Bug # Almighty # Thunderstruck # Everglaze # Multitude # Splashdown # Stink Bug # Chill Thrill # Cybug # Gigantor # Power Stone # Turtle Twirl # Quadsmack # Overgrowth # Sugar Spider # Rollerblade # Black Manta # Magnetosphere # Skid Mark # IQ # Ooze # Rainbow Rocks # Terror Firma # Energizer # Bruiseter # Bad Cat # Man-o-War # Dustinthrope # Spittlebug # Black Ice # Drillbit # Cortex # Mugshock # Big Bang # Camomeleon # Sonic Doom # King Threedorah # Stingcada # Terrordactyl # Dustinkhamun # Sucker Punch # Doom Bloom # High Tide # Speedah # Wendighost # Softwear # Requiem # Millennium # Omen # Vector Sigma # Masquewraith # Triton # Electroshock # Pulverine Features *The Zenitrix is a DNA-Altering device, using contained Digitized DNA to transform Dustin into any charactef from any form of media in a selection that is in groups of 11. *Due to minor modifications to the device, the characters Dustin becomes are somewhat different and more powerful than the normal variant, granting them abilities the normal variant does not have. *The Zenitrix has the ability to evolve transformations into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. *There is also a function in the Zenitrix that gives transformations far more power than the ultimate function. And that function is known only as The Zenith function. When a transformations Dustin takes on uses its Zenith form, they will reach the pinnacle of their evolutionary line! *The Zenitrix is capable of multiplying Dustin's natural abilities 10, 000 times over, whether the user is transformed or not. *The Zenitrix has a quick change feature. *The Zenitrix can have more than 11 transformations unlocked at a time. *The Zenitrix is able to clothe the transformations. *The Zenitrix has a Master Control. *Pressing the green button makes the Zenitrix larger in size, so it can be slipped off. *The Zenitrix can add extras to transformations in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Zenitrix automatically reverts Dustin back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. *The Zenitrix has the ability to transform between transformations with or without touching the Zenitrix symbol. *The Zenitrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Zenitrix can detect other Matrix cores. *The Zenitrix serves as a communicator when transformed or not, like the other Omnitrixes. *The Zenitrix is used to stabilize Dustin's transformations, making it so that he can stay in any form as long as he wants. *The Zenitrix also allows Dustin to instantly transform into transformations, as well as transforming between forms or back into normal if the user has already transformed, without touching the Zeitrix (as he can transform on his own and the Zenitrix is only stabilizing it). Thus, Dustin can transform into any Ultimate or Zenith form directly without going through the devolved form. *In order for the usef to change size, matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *Manually touching the Zenitrix symbol, not only allows Dustin to immediately transform back to normal but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. *When transformed, the Zenitrix protects Dustin from negative effects. *If someone tries to tamper with the Zenitrix against Dustin's will, the Zenitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *The Zenitrix can show a database image of all transformations unlocked. *The Zenitrix has a scratch guard. *The Zenitrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the User's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. *The Zenitrix can be synchronized with another Omnitrix. *The Zenitrix functions as a GPS. *The Zenitrix can create a holographic map. *The Zenitrix has a built-in Universal Translator *The Zenitrix does not mistransform. *If it does mistransform, it's the Dustin's fault; caused by his habit of slamming his hand on the Zenitrix's core. *The Zenitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. *The Zenitrix has a selection interface that shows fully colored images of the aliens. *The Znitrix has a digital watch. *The Zenitrix has a distress signal function and homing device. *The Zenitrix has a security lock system so that only the user can use it. *It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to the user. *The Zenitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. *It currently contains the digitized DNA of approximately 1,754,117,626 characters can transform its user into one of them for a limited period of time. *Only eleven of these DNA samples can be available at any given time, as only eleven can be loaded into the loading bay. The DNA samples are contained in chambers. Run through them to transform inside the Zenitrix. The device had bonded to user's genetic code, so only a blood relative of the user can become an alien by running through those tubes. *The Zenitrix allows the user to transform into enhanced versions of the aliens with the use of Omni-Enhanced energy from Terravolt. *Besides Omni-Enhanced versions, the Zenitrix also allows the user to transform into enhanced versions of the aliens with the use of Gemplified Crustals from Gemplifier. *When the use becomes a transformation that can duplicate (is Multidude or Sonic Doom), it and creates a number of duplicates, said duplicates can transform into different aliens. Though such a feature puts stress on the Zenitrix and the duplicates cannot be the same alien at anytime. *The user can create alien forms by thinking of one. Forms made this way don't use DNA. They go off of the user's brain power, and they can't be accessed through the normal selection menus. *The Zenitrix has Wi-Fi. *The Zenitrix has a built in lie detector. *The Zenitrix has a Fusion Feature, allowing Dustin to create fusions of his transformations. Trivia *The Zenitrix is 10,000 more powerful that the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Potis Altiare combined. *The Zenitrix contained computerized DNA of not just aliens, but many characters from different forms of Media as well mythical, mystical or legendary creatures, beings from parallel dimensions, artificial creatures, etc. *When the Zenitrix scans a creature it does not recognize, it converts the data it has scanned into computerized DNA and randomizes it. *The Zenitrix can also scan drawings or download images online and convert the data to computerized DNA. *The AI is a replica of Cortana. * Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes